Siete historias, siete pecados
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —No puedes culparme por interesarme en ellos. —comentó Kisuke con una sonrisa a la mujer que tenía enfrente. —Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Rangiku, Yoruichi y Byakuya. —los nombró mientras pasaba sus expedientes. —Siete personas, siete historias, siete pecados.
1. Reunión

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU y contiene OoC

* * *

**SIETE HISTORIAS, SIETE PECADOS.**

**Capítulo 1.- Reunión.**

Afuera hacía un día estupendo, el cielo azul estaba adornado con las nubes blancas, el clima era templado, por lo que se podría disfrutar de un buen paseo en el jardín.

Pero todos despreciaron la vista del inmenso jardín, con varios altos y frondosos árboles, bancas blancas de cemento y jardineras llenas de flores multicolores.

La gente estaba congregada dentro de un gran salón de paredes blancas y piso de azulejos que asemejaban un tablero de ajedrez.

Había alrededor de veinte personas ahí dentro, algunas en pareja platicando, otras solas recargadas de la pared, otras más alrededor de una mesa rectangular que contenía una gran variedad de comida, la cual estaba sobre varias bandejas de plástico, por ser un material menos peligroso que el metal.

Las personas en lugar de copas de un fino licor, tenían vasos de plástico llenos de refresco de sabor.

Una muchacha de estatura media, morena, de cabello morado y ojos dorados, estaba parada frente a la mesa, exactamente frente a la bandeja de postres. Tomó un vaso de gelatina de agua y lo colocó sobre un plato de unicel rectangular.

Miró hacia un pedazo de pastel decidiendo si tomarlo o no.

—Yoruichi. —escuchó aquella voz, que la dañaba, detrás suyo. No se movió y la ignoró. —¿Cuándo me perdonarás? , ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y creo que ya te dije que no quería hablar más contigo Byakuya. —respondió ella sin voltearse. Tomando dos pedazos de pastel, los necesitaba para olvidarse del dolor que le provocaba él. —ya no me interesas. —dijo tratando de aparentar desdén, porque en realidad lo seguía amando.

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises se dio la media vuelta. Estaba preocupado por las palabras de Yoruichi.

¿Cómo podría no interesarle?, sí él no era cualquier persona, era Byakuya Kuchiki. Ella no podía dejar de amarlo ¿O sí? ¿Quizá era porque tuviera algo en el rostro?

Enseguida Byakuya se acercó a una de las puertas del salón, como eran de vidrio pudo ver su reflejo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que su cara estaba perfecta como siempre. Después sus pensamientos regresaron a Yoruichi, tenía que hacer algo por reconquistarla, porque él la amaba y no podía estar sin ella.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercó por detrás a Byakuya, mientras seguía parado frente a su reflejo, y lo abrazó.

—Byakuya, vamos a un lugar en el que podamos estar solos. —pidió la mujer en su oído en tono sensual. —Compláceme ¿sí? —dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho del hombre con deseo.

Él se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se giró para encararla.

—Alguien como yo sólo merece lo mejor. —respondió con arrogancia. —Y esa no eres tú Rangiku. —dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y alejó de ella.

La mujer rubia se mordió los labios por la frustración. Después vio a un chico alto de cabello castaño sentado en un rincón comiendo. Caminó hacia él, decidida a hacer que ese chico saciara sus deseos carnales.

Ya tenía varios días en abstinencia sexual y le urgía terminar esa mala racha.

.

.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta terminaba de tomar su vaso de refresco, buscó a su hermano en el salón y al no hallarlo decidió buscarlo en el jardín.

Comenzó a caminar y unos pasos después, un hombre vestido todo de blanco chocó accidentalmente con ella.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el hombre moreno alto.

—¡Fíjate idiota! —contestó ella enojada. —me pudiste haber hecho daño.

—Fue mi error señorita Rukia, no volverá a pasar. —se disculpó nuevamente el hombre con tono tranquilo.

Rukia respiró hondo.

—Descuida Chad. —respondió con una ligera sonrisa. El chico se alejó de ella.

Ella vio como el muchacho moreno caminó hasta una chica rubia que se estaba comiendo a besos a un chico de cabello castaño y la separó de él, quien se veía aterrado.

Rukia se giró hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y sonrió al ver a su hermano afuera observando unos árboles, sentado en una banca.

En el camino hacia la puerta vio a un chico de cabello naranja sentado en una silla y con sus pies sobre otra.

—Oye, afuera hace un buen día, deberías de salir en vez de estar aplastado ahí. —comentó la chica.

—No me interesa, prefiero estar aquí sin hacer nada. —comentó el chico desganado.

—No sé ni porque me molesto en hablarte cabeza de zanahoria. —dijo enfadada. El respirar hondo no le había funcionado con él.

El chico volteó hacia otro lado, no tenía ganas ni de responderle. Quería seguir durmiendo en su cuarto, pero el fastidioso dueño del lugar lo obligó a bajar.

Rukia siguió de largo antes de concretar la idea que tenía de golpearlo.

.

.

.

Una chica de largos cabellos naranja y horquillas en forma de flor, miraba con enojo la escena de Rukia y el chico de cabello naranja.

—¿Por qué tenía que venir ella a aquí? —se preguntó enojada la muchacha, mientras estrujaba en su mano derecha un capacillo rojo. —¿Por qué ella puede hablar con Ichigo y no yo? —se volvió a preguntar.

Rukia siempre obtenía todo lo mejor, siempre se quedaba con las cosas que ella quería, pero esta vez tenía que hacer algo para alejar a Ichigo de Rukia, no le dejaría quedarse con él.

—Disculpa ¿te vas a quedar con eso? —la interrumpió un chico de cabello negro y anteojos.

—¿Eh? —le preguntó confundida.

—Con el capacillo. —dijo señalando el pedazo de papel rojo, lo único que le quedaba del pan que se había comido.

—No. —le respondió. — ¿lo quieres? —le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver que el chico se le quedó mirando fijamente y con deseo.

—Sí. —respondió con alegría. —Es que me gusta coleccionarlos. —comentó.

La chica asintió extrañada porque coleccionara esas cosas.

—Soy Uryu Ishida. —dijo extendiendo su mano. —creo que seremos compañeros.

—Soy Orihime Inoue. —respondió ella estrechando su mano. —Eso parece, así que llevémonos bien. —Sonrió.

Después Uryu se fue a hablar con una mujer que tenía otro capacillo en la mano, se lo pediría, necesitaba otro para su colección, entre más grande fuera mejor.

.

.

.

En una oficina de aquel edifico un hombre rubio miraba unas pantallas de televisión parado junto a una mujer de cabello corto negro azulado, con dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda.

—¿Yoruichi estará bien? —preguntó la mujer viendo en la televisión a la mujer de cabello morado, sentada en una esquina comiendo una mantecada.

—Sí, apenas lleva unos días aquí, pero pronto se recuperará. —respondió el rubio.

La muchacha asintió, deseando de corazón que las palabras del rubio se hicieran realidad.

La mujer se despidió y después salió de la oficina. Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajó al primer piso. De ahí caminó hasta la salida, donde un hombre moreno de lentes le abrió la puerta de madera.

Ella salió al jardín delantero y la puerta de madera se cerró.

Se giró y suspiró al leer el letrero colocado a un costado de la puerta y en letras doradas.

_Clínica de salud Mental Urahara, fundada en 1954 _

.

.

.

Urahara Kisuke, dueño actual y médico de la clínica, estaba sentado tras su escritorio con varios expedientes en la mano. Frente a él estaba una mujer de cabello negro largo y trenzado al frente.

—¿Ya formaste los grupos de terapia Kisuke? —el medico asintió con una sonrisa. —Seguramente escogiste a los recién internados. —comentó la doctora.

—Así es Unohana, no puedes culparme por interesarme en ellos. —comentó Kisuke con una sonrisa. —Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Rangiku, Yoruichi y Byakuya. —los nombró mientras pasaba sus expedientes. —Siete personas, siete historias, siete pecados.

* * *

**Los siete pecados es un tema muy recurrente en varios fandoms, al menos en español hay aproximadamente 121 historias, por eso me llamó la atención escribir sobre ellos. Pero me esforzaré para intentar darle mi toque y tratar de hacer una buena historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios, y si no les gustó también.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Soberbia

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU y contiene OoC

**/x/x/x/x/ **indica el cambio de narración de tercera persona a primera, y viceversa.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **FrikiHimechan, saorii28, Kuchiki's, Kuchiki aNgEl, Stephanie Za, o0 Akisa 0o, Gabriela canales, ALEXZHA, shiso eien haku.**

* * *

**SIETE HISTORIAS, SIETE PECADOS.**

**Capítulo 2.- Soberbia.**

.

.

.

"_Erguido bajo el golpe en la porfía _

_Me siento superior a la victoria.  
Tengo fe en mí: la adversidad podría_

_Quitarme el triunfo, pero no la gloria. _

_¡Deja que me persigan los abyectos!_

_¡Quiero atraer la envidia aunque me abrume!_

_La flor en la que se posan los insectos _

_Es rica de matiz y de perfume."*_

_Salvador Díaz Mirón_

.

.

.

En los blancos pasillos de la inmaculada clínica se encontraban caminando dos personas muy parecidas, de tez blanca y cabello negro, sólo que la más pequeña era mujer y tenía ojos violetas, el otro era varón de ojos grises.

Ellos caminaban en la segunda planta, doblaron en una esquina hacia la derecha. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros y se toparon con una puerta blanca del lado izquierdo.

—Supongo que es aquí. —comentó la chica mientras posaba su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. —¿Estás seguro de querer entrar? —le preguntó al chico junto a ella, su hermano.

—Sí. —respondió él.

Entonces la chica giró la manija dorada y abrió la puerta.

Sin moverse de su sitio observó la habitación, era amplia y bien iluminada, tenía una gran ventana de vidrio que permitía ver el exterior, pero al igual que las demás ventanas del segundo y tercer piso, tenían protecciones de hierro, lo que daba un toque de encierro.

Las paredes eran de color azul celeste y había dos macetas con plantas de hojas verdes en dos esquinas de la habitación. Junto a la puerta había un papelero de plástico y en una de las paredes del costado había un reloj redondo que marcaba las diez de la mañana con números romanos.

Los hermanos se adentraron y caminaron a unas sillas que estaban colocadas en círculo en el centro de la habitación, había ocho sillas acolchonadas de color negro.

En ellas ya estaban sentadas tres personas en lugares dispersos.

—Bya-kun, siéntate aquí. —gritó una mujer rubia de ojos azules dándole unas palmadas a la silla que estaba junto a ella.

Byakuya le volteó la cara indiferente y miró a la chica morena de ojos dorados que estaba sentada casi frente a Rangiku. Caminó para sentarse junto a ella.

—Sólo estoy aquí por ti. —le señaló él.

Ella sintió que se lo decía como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, como si él no necesitara estar en ese lugar.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —expresó ella con fingida sorpresa. —también estoy aquí por ti. —dijo con acritud y se levantó de la silla para intentar alejarse, pero Byakuya la detuvo de la muñeca.

—Puedes tratar de huir de mí. —le dijo él. —pero no escaparás. — su tono era de confianza.

Yoruichi se soltó bruscamente.

—No te creas tanto. —le sonrió ella. —realmente eres muy fácil de olvidar. —le dolía decirle aquello, porque era mentira, porque aún lo amaba, pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por él, porque para él ella nunca sería importante, porque siempre estaría en segundo lugar.

Byakuya se quedó en silencio viendo alejarse a Yoruichi, quien se sentó junto a un chico con gafas, que al verla cerca guardó en su bolsa unas monedas que contaba.

Byakuya no cambió su semblante, seguía siendo altivo y sereno, pero las palabras de Yoruichi realmente le habían afectado. Él la amaba y no podía ni quería aceptar que ella ya no lo quisiera. Cometió errores, pero no fueron su culpa.

Negó con la cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo esa manía de evadir su responsabilidad. Sí quería superar toda aquella situación necesitaba empezar por asumir sus errores, aunque sería difícil, ya que muy pocas veces se equivocaba.

Vio que Yoruichi entabló plática con ese chico. Por un momento se enojó, pero después se fijó bien en el muchacho y se tranquilizó, no representaba ninguna amenaza. No era ni la mitad de lo que era él.

Rukia ocupó el lugar que dejó Yoruichi.

—No te preocupes Nii-sama, ella se dará cuenta que no hay otro como tú y regresará a tu lado. —lo alentó Rukia con una sonrisa.

Luego Rukia volteó a ver a Yoruichi con su mirada de "Haces sufrir a mi Nii-sama y te mato". Ella no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su hermano.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró una muchacha de cabello naranja.

—¡Orihime! —exclamó Rukia alegre, pues ellas se conocían desde la niñez ya que eran vecinas e iban al mismo colegio.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrársela en ese lugar, pues ella le había comentado que se iría a un viaje por Europa y que por eso estaría fuera varios meses.

—Hola. —respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Detestaba tener que fingir que estaba alegre de verla cuando en realidad la odiaba por quitarle todo. —¡Qué lindo prendedor! —exclamó viendo un adorno que llevaba Rukia en el cabello con forma de conejo, hecho de pequeños cristales cortados. Sí, era muy lindo para alguien como ella.

Rukia se lo tocó con una mano.

—¿Verdad que es bonito? —preguntó ella. — me lo trajo mi papá de uno de sus viajes.

Rukia apreciaba mucho lo que su padre le regalaba, pues él era una persona ocupada que viajaba mucho y casi no lo veía, pero creía que el regalarle cosas era su modo de decirle que la amaba y que siempre se acordaba de ella, y de su hermano.

—Mi padre también me quiso traer un regalo cuando fue a Italia. —comentó Orihime. —pero le dije que no, porque lo más importante para mí es el tiempo que pasa conmigo. Y en eso soy muy afortunada, mis papás siempre están conmigo y se preocupan por mí. No necesitan darme cosas para compensar su falta de amor. —siseó.

Orihime sonrió complacida al ver que Rukia desvió la mirada con tristeza.

—La verdad a nadie le interesa tu vida. —contraatacó Byakuya captando la atención de la joven de cabello naranja. —Además esa es una excusa patética para ocultar que tus padres no tienen dinero. Ni en tus sueños podrías llegar a tener un prendedor tan fino y caro como el de Rukia y aunque lo tuvieras dudo mucho que luciera bien en ti.

Orihime se ofendió por el comentario.

—¡Eres un odioso! —le gritó molesta y se giró bruscamente. Se fue a sentar entre Rangiku y Uryu para molestia de la rubia.

—Nii-sama has sido muy cruel con ella. —se quejó la chica.

—Porque no quiero que ella te haga sentir mal, recuerda que eres una Kuchiki y que eres especial, no tanto como yo, pero si mejor que ella. —le dijo él.

—Es cierto Nii-sama, gracias. —sonrió la chica, no debía sentirse mal porque sus papás estuvieran un poco ocupados, después de todo no estaba sola, ya que tenía la fortuna de tener un gran hermano. —Como siempre tienes razón.

Byakuya asintió complacido.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró el doctor Urahara, jalando del brazo a un chico de cabello naranja que bostezaba y al que se le notaba que acababa de despertar. En la otra mano llevaba una carpeta negra.

—¡Buenos días! —comentó el médico con una sonrisa. —disculpen el retraso pero me fue necesario ir a traer a este joven. —dijo soltando al muchacho. —Ve a sentarte Ichigo, por favor.

El muchacho a regañadientes ocupó el lugar junto a Rukia. Kisuke se sentó en la silla entre Rangiku y Byakuya, separado un poco de ambos. Rangiku arrastró su silla para acercarse a él.

—Aunque ya llevan varios días aquí, incluso semanas. —comentó viendo a Orihime. —está es la primera vez que hacemos terapia en grupo, esto es con la finalidad de externar sus pensamientos y sentimientos para que conozcan más de ustedes mismos y a la vez puedan aprender de otros.

—Creo que ellos podrán aprender mucho de mí. —interrumpió Byakuya. —pero no veo que puedo aprender yo de ellos. —su tono reflejaba superioridad.

—Byakuya ¿ya se te olvidó lo que hemos hablado antes? —preguntó Urahara. —recuerda que si no cooperas no servirá de nada esto.

Byakuya se cruzó de brazos. Era cierto, quería superar su problema, pero era muy difícil controlarse, y sobre todo aceptar que él no era autosuficiente.

—Bien, quizá algo de interesante pueden tener estas personas.

Esa no era la respuesta que Urahara esperaba pero algo era algo.

—Bien, podemos empezar por contar por qué están aquí, qué les ha pasado o cómo se sienten. —dijo el rubio. —¿Quién quiere empezar?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Yo estoy aquí. —comenzó a hablar Ichigo con tono cansado. —porque tengo un pretexto para no ir a trabajar ni hacer nada. —respondió escurriéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Él no deseaba estar ahí, ni hacer nada, sólo quería dormir y dormir y quizá nunca despertar.

—Yo estoy aquí porque mi vida es muy estresante y quería relajarme. —comentó Orihime. Ni loca iba a hablar de su situación delante de Rukia.

—Gracias Ichigo y Orihime. —mencionó Urahara. —¿Alguien quisiera…?

Crash…crash…

El ruido de algo crujiendo interrumpió a Urahara, volteó hacia la causante del ruido. Era Yoruichi con una bolsa de papas fritas, quien al verse descubierta se quedó con una papa apunto de meterla a la boca.

Ella se había escondido la bolsa entre la ropa, pero se prometió no comerla. Sin embargo el ver a Byakuya frente a ella provocó que no cumpliera su promesa.

—Yoruichi. —reprochó el rubio.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. —se disculpó después de llevarse la última papa a la boca. Ella hizo bolita la envoltura e hizo el amago de lanzarla hacia un bote de basura que estaba junto a la puerta, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Espera. —le pidió Uryu. —dame esa bolsa, la necesito.

Yoruichi no entendió para qué necesitaría la basura, pero se la dio de todas formas. Uryu miró la bolsa como si fuera un gran tesoro.

—Uryu —llamó Urahara. —¿quisieras darme eso por favor? —preguntó con la mano extendida hacia él.

Uryu lo pensó un momento, pero todo su rostro denotaba que no quería hacerlo.

—Recuerda que ya hablamos de que hay cosas que no necesitas, y esa bolsa es una de ellas, es basura. ¿Y qué hacemos con la basura?

—La tiramos. —respondió triste el chico de gafas, mientras se levantaba y estiraba para darle a Urahara la bolsa de papas vacía.

—Bien ahora sí, ¿Quién quiere hablar? —preguntó mientras se metía la envoltura en la bolsa de su bata blanca.

De nueva cuenta el silencio reinó en la habitación y todos se miraron entre sí.

—Yo le puedo decir muchas cosas. —comentó Rangiku con coquetería, mientras colocaba su mano en el muslo de Urahara. —pregúnteme lo que quiera. —agregó mientras subía su mano.

—Sin tocar. —dijo Urahara quitando la mano de la muchacha que ya se acercaba a zona peligrosa.

Rangiku hizo un puchero de enojo y se cruzó de brazos. Le era difícil contenerse con hombres tan guapos a su alrededor.

—Seré el primero. —A Urahara no le sorprendió que fuera Byakuya quien se ofreciera, de hecho lo esperaba. —Después de todo no podría privarlos de una historia como la mía.

—¡Qué aburrido! —susurró Ichigo, aunque Rukia lo alcanzó a oír. No se había levantado para escuchar tristes historias, con la suya bastaba.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —le gritó Rukia mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas, para desconcierto de los demás. —Mi hermano va a hablar así que ponle atención. —le ordenó enojada poniéndose de pie. Ichigo se acomodó en la silla y asintió tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ya había visto como ella el día anterior había golpeado a un pobre hombre sólo porque le habló. Y aunque no tenía miedo quería evitar la fatiga que le generaba discutir.

—Y va para todos. —agregó Rukia dirigiendo su mirada a todos los del grupo. —Si no le prestan atención a Nii-sama se las verán conmigo. —amenazó con el puño en alto.

Kisuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias Rukia, siéntate por favor. Y recuerda contar hasta diez.

Rukia se apenó y volvió a sentarse. De nueva cuenta se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

—Ahora sí Byakuya, por favor cuéntanos algo de ti. —pidió Kisuke.

— Me parece un poco difícil hablar de mí. —empezó el hombre de cabello negro. —el hablar de mi es muy severo, porque soy mucho mejor de lo que parezco…**

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

Nací en una cuna noble, mis padres eran empresarios muy exitosos, por lo mismo esperaban grandes cosas de mí desde mi nacimiento.

No lo sé, quizá no nací perfecto, pero ellos se encargaron de hacerme así. Desde que tuve edad suficiente me inscribieron en distintos cursos deportivos, artísticos y académicos.

Crecí escuchando cosas como: ¡Byakuya eres el mejor!, ¡Qué hermoso hijo tengo!, ¡Nunca dejes que alguien te diga que no puedes hacer las cosas! ¡Te mereces lo mejor!

Y cuando nació mi hermana, la carga se hizo todavía más pesada.

—Serás el ejemplo de tu hermana. —me dijo un día mi madre mientras cargaba a Rukia. —por eso debes de comportarte a la altura.

Desde ese día decidí esforzarme más, tenía que ser perfecto en todo. Incluso en mi aspecto físico, pues debía enorgullecer a mis padres y hermana.

Así que cuando entré a secundaria ya sabía que era grandioso, que no había nadie mejor que yo. Pero no fue suficiente con saberlo, necesitaba demostrarlo a los demás. Necesitaba que ellos me trataran como merecía.

En clases siempre saqué las mejores calificaciones, y sin mucho esfuerzo. Afortunadamente cuento con una memoria y razonamiento privilegiados.

—Byakuya ¡De nuevo sacaste diez en matemáticas! —comentaban asombrados mis compañeros, pues para ellos había sido un examen difícil.

—Pásame la copia. —me pedían otros. ¿Cómo si yo fuera a hacer algo así?, no era mi culpa que ellos fueran unos ignorantes que ni siquiera pudieran sumar dos más dos.

—Lo siento, pero eso es trampa. —respondía ante sus peticiones. —Si pusieran a su cerebro a trabajar un poco más no estarían en esta situación.

Algunos se molestaban y no me hablan en algunos días. ¡Cómo si eso me importara!

Pero cuando llegaba la hora de los proyectos o de investigaciones, me buscaban enseguida para que les ayudara. Y como nunca me ha gustado ser egoísta, les hacía el favor de brindarles un poco de mi sabiduría.

En ese tiempo era capitán del equipo de futbol, y gracias a mí llegamos hasta la final interestatal. Pero el árbitro nos anuló dos goles por la estúpida conjetura de que yo había estado fuera de lugar, por supuesto que le reclamé, ya que al ser alguien tan meticuloso no podría cometer semejante error. Después me expulsó porque según él tuve conducta agresiva, así que por su culpa nos quedamos con el segundo lugar.

Aun así me hice mucho más popular. Las chicas no tardaron en asediarme, y yo se los permití, porque después de todo me lo merecía. Aunque sólo fue a una a la que le di la oportunidad de estar conmigo.

Los halagos sobre mi aspecto no tardaron en aparecer, generando envidia entre mis compañeros, porque siempre las mujeres me preferían a mí.

Tanta era su envidia que en una ocasión un pequeño grupo, de los que hasta ese momento consideré mis amigos, me rodeó para querer pegarme en una calle solitaria a la salida de la escuela.

—Ahora sí Byakuya, ¡me la pagarás! —me gritó Iba enojado. —¿Cómo te atreviste a robarme a mi novia? ¿Te crees muy guapo o qué?

Me reí antes de contestarle, por lo absurdo de su pregunta.

—¿Qué si me creo guapo? —pregunté con sorna. —esa pregunta sólo puede hacerla un ciego.** —respondí. Era obvio que era atractivo. —Iba, no lo tomes a mal, pero era inevitable que ella me prefiriera a mí, el primero de la clase y de la escuela, el capitán del equipo de futbol, y por supuesto el que mejor físico tiene. —le señalé su desventaja hacia mí. Él era mediocre en el estudio y deportes, y bueno, digamos que la vida no lo hizo muy agraciado. —pero por ahí debe de haber alguien para ti. —intenté reconfortarlo, aunque creo que no funcionó muy bien, pero no por mí, sino por él que era muy orgulloso para admitir su derrota.

La novia de Iba era capitana del equipo de porristas y aunque no era tan inteligente como yo, se defendía. Además era algo bonita y de buena familia. Era la mejor de la escuela, por lo tanto tenía que estar con el mejor, ella lo entendió cuando se lo señalé.

Iba se enfureció más y como ese día no me encontraba bien de salud, él y esos salvajes me dieron una fuerte golpiza. Fueron afortunados, porque estando saludable los hubiera vencido fácilmente.

Desde ese día dejaron de ser mis amigos, y poco a poco los demás también se fueron alejando, porque no resistían que fuera superior a ellos y mucho menos que se los hiciera ver.

Ellos no entendían que si les decía los brutos o lo poco atractivos que eran, o que sin mí no lograrían hacer las cosas, no era por malos sentimientos, sino para que ellos se superaran, para que trataran de alcanzar la perfección, para que se asemejaran a mí.

Pero si creyeron que me afectarían con su distanciamiento, estaban muy equivocados, porque yo no necesitaba de nadie, ellos serían los más perjudicados.

Pero su orgullo pudo más que ellos, porque aun cuando se dieron cuenta de que sin mí no eran nada, aun cuando el equipo se desmoronó, ellos jamás regresaron a pedirme perdón.

.

.

Toda mi vida hasta la universidad fue así, hombres y mujeres me alagaban y trataban de ser como yo, pero al saber que no podrían alcanzarme, se llenaban de envidia y se alejaban de mí.

No podían soportar mis triunfos y mucho menos que hablara de ellos.

Pero siempre procuré hacerles saber con quién trataban y recordarles cuál era su lugar, aunque por ello tuviera que visitar la dirección algunas veces.

Como aquella mañana de primavera en la cafetería de la escuela.

Me encontraba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería junto a otros cuatro integrantes del equipo de futbol. Comíamos en silencio hasta que un chico lo rompió con sus comentarios

—Capitán, estuvo genial en el entrenamiento. —Rikichi era uno de los nuevos elementos. —usted solo metió dos goles. —en sus ojos podía ver la admiración por mí.

—¡Ay no! —exclamó Renji, el portero del equipo, sentado a mi lado. Luego siguió comiendo agachando la cabeza. No entendí el porqué de su conducta.

—Y eso no es nada. —comenté haciendo a un lado las zanahorias de la ensalada de verduras. —en el torneo pasado hice cuatro goles en un solo partido.

Después seguí comentándoles sobre mis hazañas.

Dos chicos se lamentaron por no poder quedarse y se levantaron de la mesa. Sólo quedaron Renji y Rikichi.

—¡Yo quiero ser como usted capitán! — exclamó el chico. —me esforzaré mucho para estar a su nivel.

Renji bufó y rodó los ojos. Seguramente me envidiaba por ser el modelo a seguir, por obtener la atención de los demás.

—Me agrada esa actitud. —le contesté sinceramente. —por ello te daré mis zanahorias. —dije mientras acercaba mi plato al suyo. —la base de un buen deportista es la alimentación. —mencioné mientras le echaba las rodajas naranjas en su plato.

—Muchas gracias. —sonrió emocionado. —es usted muy amable.

—¡Tonto! Sólo te las da porque no le gustan. —murmuró Renji, pero el chico no lo escuchó.

Me levanté de la mesa dispuesto a ir por más comida, vi que la barra donde servían estaba muy llena, si tuviera que hacer fila hubiese tardado por lo menos veinte minutos en salir, los mismos que faltaban para que terminara la hora libre. Afortunadamente no era cualquier alumno, por lo que lo de hacer filas no aplicaba a mí.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta que llegué a la barra, varios se quejaron, pero no me importó. La señora de la cocina me atendió enseguida y pedí lo que quería.

—Kuchiki. —escuché que me llamaban a mis espaldas, así que giré para ver de quién se trataba.

Era un chico de cabello y ojos azules, Grimmjow, el chico que quería mi puesto.

—Te crees mucho porque eres capitán del equipo, ¿pero sabes una cosa?

—Sé muchas**. —interrumpí. Él incrementó su enojo.

—Te quitaré tu maldita arrogancia cuando me quede con tu puesto en el equipo en las próximas elecciones. —me retó delante de todos, pues pronto se abriría la convocatoria para admitir nuevos integrantes, dejando abierta la posibilidad de obtener cualquier lugar.

—Yo no soy arrogante. —le respondí. —el arrogante eres tú con el sólo hecho de considerarte a mi nivel. —En todo el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad, nadie pudo superarme.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y burla por parte de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

Grimmjow se enojó y se acercó a mí con la intención de golpearme, esquivé el primer golpe y lancé otro. La pelea se hubiera prolongado, pero a mí me detuvieron Renji y Rikichi y a él otros de sus amigos.

Nos llevaron a la dirección, pero pude eludir el castigo pues pronto habría un partido y el director era seguidor del equipo.

También en ese tiempo las mujeres que tuve a mis pies se multiplicaron, en verdad la vida fue bondadosa conmigo porque el tiempo sólo perfeccionó mis facciones.

Y aunque a ellas sólo les di migajas: un halago de vez en cuando, tomarlas de la mano brevemente, besarlas en la mejilla o hablar con ellas un par de frases, estaban contentas con eso, funcionó para que mi popularidad se extendiera, no por nada en la revista de la universidad ocupé el primer lugar en la votación para elegir al "capitán que deseamos que lance un libro de fotografías suyas".

¿Qué si amé a alguna de esas chicas?

No, nunca quise a alguien como me amé a mí mismo, por eso nadie pudo hacerme daño**, hasta que la conocí a ella.

Fue un día que estaba aburrido y decidí ir a la biblioteca, mientras buscaba algún libro que llamara mi atención la vi sentada en un rincón entre dos libreros, sus ojos dorados se veían tristes mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

—Si sigues comiendo así, engordarás. —le dije. —y tu metabolismo pronto se volverá demasiado lento para que bajes esos kilos de más.

Ella alzó la vista para verme, sus ojos dorados mostraban furia.

—¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! —me gritó mientras se ponía de pie. Aproveché para observarla con cuidado. Tenía una bella piel morena.

Ella caminó hacia el frente, empujándome en el proceso. Después se acercó a un joven de lentes que buscaba un libro.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo algunas palabras.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella debía ser ciega si prefirió irse con ese chico escuálido e ignorarme a mí.

Y por supuesto no me podía quedar así, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, y desde ese momento la quise a ella, porque fue la primera chica que no caía a mis pies, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

Me quedé en el mismo sitio observándolos. El chico de lentes aceptó el libro que ella le ofreció con una sonrisa boba, seguramente por ella. Ella le volvió a sonreír, pero se veía nerviosa.

¿Acaso ese chico le gustaba?, me indigné ante aquella aberración.

Cuando el chico se fue, ella volteó hacia el librero y comenzó a acomodar algunos libros que no estaban en su sitio.

Me acerqué a ella silenciosamente, aún sin saber muy bien para qué.

Coloqué mis brazos a sus costados, y la acorralé entre el librero y mi cuerpo. Al sentirme se giró hacia mí mostrando confusión primero, molestia después.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó sosteniéndome la mirada y sin sonrojarse.

—A ti. —le respondí serio. Ella sonrió incrédula.

—Lo siento, pero jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú. —me contestó. Eso sólo logró aumentar mi interés, me estaba retando y jamás me acobardaba ante un desafío.

—No estoy tan seguro, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Haré que te enamores de mí. — Ella quedó sorprendida ante mi declaración y aproveché para acercarme a ella y besarla.

Ella seguía con los ojos abiertos y cuando fue consciente de la situación me puso las manos en el pecho y me empujó.

—¿Qué estás…?

No la dejé continuar porque la rodeé con mis brazos acercándola a mi pecho y la volví a besar, esta vez ella me correspondió.

Nos separamos cuando necesitamos respirar.

En ese momento la alarma de la biblioteca sonó y me hizo voltear hacia la entrada. El guardia corrió tras el chico de lentes, quien me enteré después, se había robado varios libros.

Cuando me volví hacia Yoruichi, ella ya no estaba. Pero me dejó un nuevo sentimiento, algo que no había experimentado, era ese deseo de verla de nuevo y tenerla entre mis brazos.

En ese tiempo no sabía cómo se llamaba, ahora sé que le dicen amor.

Desde ese día centré un poco de mi atención en ella, me enteré que era el segundo lugar a nivel escuela y estaba en el mismo semestre que yo, también que era auxiliar en la biblioteca.

Casi me volví su sombra, y tres meses después mis acciones dieron frutos. Me costó trabajo pero logré conquistarla.

Lo que resto de la universidad fuimos pareja, a pesar de que varios de mis compañeros no le daban más de dos meses a nuestra relación.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Una tarde me sorprendió que mis subordinados del trabajo me invitaran a una reunión en un café, ya que no me hablaban, pues según ellos los ofendí cuando dije que eran unos parásitos que además de no hacer nada productivo entregaban una porquería de proyectos.

Ellos hablaron de una mujer muy hermosa que trabajaba en el piso inferior al de nosotros, una abogada exitosa.

—Escuché que se llama Rangiku. —mencionó uno. —pero ya la han intentado seducir y nadie ha podido. Ella siempre menciona que es mucha mujer para un hombre común.

—¿No le interesaría probar suerte con ella, jefe? —me preguntó otro trabajador, Yamanaka.

—No, ya estoy saliendo con alguien. —respondí.

—Además de todas formas no creo que usted pueda seducirla, ella es muy exigente. Dice que sólo saldría con un hombre demasiado guapo y sobresaliente.

—Yo podría salir con ella si quisiera. —contesté confiado. —no estoy al mismo nivel que ustedes, soy muy superior. —Estaba seguro de ello, porque aunque pasaron los años, mi aspecto físico no desmejoró.

Me seguía preocupando igual porque mi cabello, rostro y cuerpo estuvieran siempre impecables. Y ni hablar de mi ropa, siempre usaba las mejores marcas y los accesorios de moda.

Pero aunque hubiera usado ropa de mercado, estoy seguro que me hubiera visto bien.

—Tiene razón jefe, usted siempre ha sido muy exitoso. —volvió a comentar Yamanaka.

—No soy exitoso. —le respondí. —En la vida yo considero que el éxito es inferior a la celebridad. El éxito puede ser alcanzado por mucha gente, la celebridad te toca y está contigo durante toda la vida.** —agregué. —Yo soy alguien celebre.

—Tiene razón, por ese se merece a alguien como la abogada. —dijo otro. —ella es famosa y le dará más prestigio. Imagínese los titulares de los periódicos: "Las dos más grandes personalidades de Karakura son pareja".

No hice caso de inmediato a sus comentarios, pero con el pasar de los días y por sus insistencias, en mi mente rondó esa idea que me trajo tanto dolor.

Una tarde fue a buscar a la abogada, no me costó seducirla, de hecho ella fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Pero recordé a Yoruichi e intenté resistirme, sin embargo ella fue muy persuasiva.

Y aunque amaba a Yoruichi, me permití tener una aventura de una noche, porque después de todo era el privilegio de ser yo. Además con eso demostraría lo superior que era al obtener algo que estaba fuera del alcance de otros, de los hombres comunes.

La llevé a un hotel ese mismo día, pero no llegamos a culminar el acto porque la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muy destrozada Yoruichi.

Ella lloraba mientras me gritaba lo despreciable que era y lo mucho que la había lastimado. No me dejo explicarle nada y salió corriendo.

La rubia intentó seguir besándome, pero lo único que quería era alcanzar a Yoruichi, así que dejé dinero sobre la cama y después de vestirme salí de la habitación.

Yoruichi no entendió que lo que había hecho no tenía importancia.

Así que la dejé ir, quería que pasara unos días sin mí para que se diera cuenta que mi cariño le hacía falta, que en realidad no podría olvidarme, porque no habría alguien mejor que yo, porque me pertenecía.

Ella no volvió y no la busqué, porque no importaba, porque no la necesitaba, igual que no me hacían falta los amigos.

Porque si ellos no fueron capaces de comprenderme, entonces no me merecen.

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

Cuando Byakuya terminó de hablar, todos se quedaron callados mirándolo. Hasta Ichigo le había puesto atención. Urahara era el único que lo miraba neutral, sin juzgarlo. Y su hermana, lo seguía viendo con adoración y comprensión, ya que para ella él había sufrido mucho.

Yoruichi tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero trataba de calmarse.

—Quizá se preguntarán si tengo alma. —agregó Byakuya ante el silencio y los rostros de sus compañeros. —Y yo les respondo: claro que tengo alma, el que alguien ciego como ustedes no la sepa ver no significa que no la tenga**...

* * *

***Fragmento del poema "A Gloria" del poeta veracruzano Salvador Díaz Mirón.**

****Frases de María Félix, una reconocida actriz mexicana.**

* * *

**Este capítulo me salió largo, porque cuando se trata de Byakuya suelo extenderme más de la cuenta.**

**Mientras estaba escribiendo me acordé de María Félix, y de que, para mí, ella era representación de alguien soberbio, así que quise utilizar algunas de sus frases en la historia.**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un comentario, o Rukia se enojará y los golpeará. XD**


End file.
